


The Wake Up Call

by Saffron89, WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, GraphicTees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Another micro addition to the Graphic Tees 'verse, because apparently we're still causing shenanigans!!For The_Red_Lip, because she leaves me such encouraging comments, and for WheresMyWings, for keeping this absolute exercise in hilarity running!





	The Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Red_Lip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Lip/gifts).



Ever vigilant, and ever ready for an attack, Steve Rogers shot out of bed at 0430 hours to the light, almost musical sound of someone rifling through his fridge. Under normal circumstances, he would immediately write it off as Darcy hunting down sustenance for the #sciencesquad , but given that Bucky had taken Darcy out of town for the weekend, and Jane had been locked out of the lab in her absence, Steven Grant Rogers was suspicious.

Moving quickly from the bed, he stepped lightly through his room, grabbing his shield from it's resting place near the bedroom door, and proceeded through the darkened hallway. The tell-tale rattling of the refrigerator's contents ceased and Steve held his breath; whoever was in here moved near silently across the floor, bless his super-hearing, and he heard a faint inhale of breath, and the unmistakable crunch of an apple. Whoever was in here wanted to be caught, but was enjoying the chase, enjoying the taunt.

Stepping out from behind the wall, Steve dropped the shield with a resounding thud, and promptly turned as red as the apple in his intruder's hand.  
For there, sitting on his marble counter top, was Natasha Romanoff her long pale legs crossed at the knee, swinging happily. Bare legs..

One cocked eyebrow and a wry grin watched sweet, not so innocent Steve Rogers follow her bare, manicured feet, along two very bare shapely calves, and along her extremely bare thighs. Natasha slowly uncrossed her legs, further demonstrating just how bare her legs were, before snapping her fingers in the poor Captain's general direction. 

Steve's head snapped up abruptly, and if he could have blushed any redder, he knew he would have, for there, at eye level, in stark white lettering stretched across Natasha's thin tank top read:

"Cock-a-doodle-do-me".

Natasha watched his face pale, and then warm, and then watched his pupils blow wide, their crystal blue nearly obscured.

"Was this clear enough for you, Captain?" she smirked while beckoning him closer, "Or would you prefer a demonstration?"


End file.
